The Destiny Of Ice And Fire
by paramsilverbird
Summary: Set immediately after season 6 ends, will Jon Snow be able to unite Westeros to fight against the Others or will Westeros get destroyed. Features several storylines


THE DESTINY OF ICE AND FIRE

 _A GAME OF THRONES FANFICTION_

 _GAME OF THRONES ISN_ _'T OWNED BY ME, THE FOLLOWING WORK IS A PIECE OF FANFICTION._

 _THIS STORY STARTS AT THE END OF SEASON 6 OF THE TV SERIES, JON SNOW FACES A HUGE TASK IN FRONT OF HIMSELF AS THE NEW KING IN THE NORTH, CAN JON SURVIVE EVRY ADVENTURE AND DEFEAT THE WHITEWAL_

 _KERS?_

 **DORNE**

"Dragons!", scoffed lady Olenna Tyrell, "Those creatures haven't existed for at-least a century."

The Queen of Thorns was seated with the Sand Snakes and Ellaria Sand, the rebel ruler of Dorne. Varys, the former royal Master of Whisperers had also made an entry, the group were discussing about a possible alliance with Daenereys Targareyan, the Dragon Queen. Dorne was already in on the alliance, committing approximately 35,000 Dornishmen to the cause.

"My Lady", chipped in Varys, " I believe your skepticism will be hard to destroy, however believe it or not, our Queen marches by ship to Westeros as we speak, with an army including 120 Ironborn ships, 1000 Ironmen, 40,000 Dothraki and about 6000 hard-bred Unsullied soldiers."

" And how may I ask did she procure these ships, as to what I believe the Dothraki will rather drop weapons and run away than sail past the ocean."

" My lady Tyrell, our khalessi has forged an alliance with the Greyjoy siblings, Yara and Theon Greyjoy, the duo broke away from their Uncle's reign in the Iron Islands and arrived in Meeren with aforementioned Ships and Men. They expect Independence of the Iron Islands when our Queen ascends the throne in exchange for reinforcements."

" Well, well, well", said Olenna Tyrell, "that's quite a handful to grasp, but why do you think I might be interested in this rebellion of yours?"

"For revenge, obviously", replied Ellaria, " If we win, which I'm fairly confident of, the Queen will surely bestow benefits on her precious allies, think about the bright future of House Tyrell ! "

"Bright future, bah!" laughed Olenna mirthlessly, "Cersei has stolen whatever bright future I hoped to have, She killed my son, my grandson, my granddaughter…."

It was baffling to see the Queen of Thorns in such a depressive state.

Varys watched on with an inquisitive eye, House Tyrell, even though an extremely powerful house, wasn't originally in the mold of things for the Queen's conquest, it was only after the increasingly horrible turn of events in King's Landing that had put a drastic change to the plan, moreover the latter better than never, the number of Tyrell armed forces would be a boon to the Queen's conquest.

Lady Ellaria spoke up, "It is one common want we both desire, destruction of house Lannister, " There is nothing more I want but to put my sword through Cersei, for what she did to my Oberyn and watch her as her evil soul slips away."

Suddenly Olenna sat up straight, the Tyrell matriarch had a hungry glint in her eyes, " If I join this alliance I personally would want to behead that blond bitch, seven forbid, I have barely held swords all my life, but this time I shall gladly do the deed."

Ellaria and Varys now had big grins on their face as Ellaria said,"I believe this Alliance is sealed then? I believe the Tyrells will pledge about 35000 men to the cause?"

"Now, now do slow down a bit, I refrain from giving my final nod unless I see the silver haired girl and her dragons with my own eyes and have a good chat with her."

Varys sighed loudly, " Your skepticism my lady….is legendary."

Olenna swiftly replied,"Now do cheer up, Lord Varys, I only asked to see her, that doesn't mean I don't wish to be made privy to the plans f taking down King's Landing, do kindly enlighten me about the military preparations."

* * *

 _ **Targareyen Forces -**_

 _ **35000 Dornishmen**_

 _ **35000 Tyrells**_

 _ **6000 Unsullied**_

 _ **40000 Dothraki**_

 _ **1500 Greyjoys**_

 _ **120 Ships**_

 _ **Totaling to about 117500 fighting men along with the ships, a formidable fighting force.**_

* * *

 **WINTERFELL**

Jon sat at the Great Hall of Winterfell which now substituted as a war council chamber many a times. He was surrounded at the table by his Bannermen, Sansa sat to his right, Davos Seaworth to his left while the others spread out on the table.

Jon spoke up, "My lords, a raven reached us this morning informing me of a horrible event occurring at king's landing, it has been stated in the parchment that Cersei Lannister has crowned herself Queen after blowing up Baelor's Sept, killing many members of the strange Faith Militant, the Tyrells, Lord Mace and his children Margery and Loras, Kevan Lannister and his son Lancel, the old Grand maester Pycelle along with countless others, the capital is currently said to be ruled tyrannically by the Lannister woman.

Several northern Lords raised their voices in discontent after hearing the news, Jon himself was bewildered by the tun of events, when Lord Baelish abruptly spoke up,"Your grace I don't think Cersei will not take the news of your crowning with glee, I'm certain that as soon as she receives the ravens she'll send a small army-

"-THEN WE PAY THEM BACK IN KIND!", roared Lord Glover to roars of approval in return.

Jon spoke,"My lords, my lords, no need to concern yourself with that news for I hear the Tyrells and the Martells have struck up a strange alliance and currently plan to march on the capital, moreover I am considering the rebuilding of Moat Cailin, the fort had been the pride of the North for so many years, it's current state is a stain on our history, it is for this reason that I command the rebuilding of the Moat along with a considerable force stationed inside it, a man of my choosing will command the fort after it's completion, no longer shall any shitty southron army advance farther than the borders of the North, I will assign the men to be placed in the moat in the coming days nonetheless It is good to see the Reach and Dorne finally raising arms against-"

"- my lord I believe the two armies are supporting Daenereys Targareyen, it is rumored that the girl has a huge Unsullied army along with the Greyjoys and 3 big fully grown….Dragons" Interrupted Baelish

"Blasphemy" uttered many a Lord as a new wave of discussion started all over the Hall as Jon had to conclude the meeting for the day, a new headache had started boiling up in his head.

Jon had requested Ser Davos and Sansa to stay behind and share with him the day's dinner. Food supplies had started draining up pretty quickly and with the added wildling inhabitants, Jon had expected good nourishment to last only for at most a year, he had hoped to get supplies from the Reach but with recent news of the targareyen conquest, it looked like desperate measures had to be taken for the survival of the North.

Over the grub gruel, Jon spoke," Ser Davos, you perhaps share my suspicion that our food supplies will scarcely last the year, with not a happy stomach, our armies will dwindle as quickly as the came together, I had hoped to trade with the Reach over this matter but this new upcoming war has made matters rather bad for our side, what are your views on this?"

"Your grace, there naught to worry, if the situation becomes so desperate my smuggling skills will not be much behind, if those services of mine are in need you just need to command and I will obey-"

" I believe there won't be a need to wait for such measure, may I ask about the stormlands, I mean to know who currently holds most of the regions?"

Davos replied,"My king, I believe Ser Cortnay Penrose holds Storm's End for now and he will not bend to anyone, he is a fairly noble man however I believe his resolve must be certainly broken by now, with most of the stormlands and Dragonstone up for grabs, I believe it will be favorable for the Dragon Queen to land her ships there if she wishes too."

"Ser Davos, I wish for you to make a journey to the Stormlands to convince Ser Penrose to join our cause, I believe this man will certainly heed your words, besides all the Baratheons are dead including Shireen, who is he holding the Castle for? If the dragon girl decides to land in in the Stormlands, It'll easily be the end for him, he's contribution will be valued more here, how many do the Stormlands currently have, may I ask?"

"By my estimation I believe the Stormlands can easily contribute at least a 5600 men, they once had five times the number of men, most of them vanquished with Stannis.."

"Those number of men will certainly do good to our current forces, you'll depart for White Harbor by the morrow, I'll request Ser Wyman to write a up a parchment requesting to transport you by the fastest ship to the Stormlands, am I clear?"

"Absolutely, your Grace"

"And while you're at it, if possible, information on the targareyen girl will be valued."

"I'll try to do that too, your Grace."

And with that Ser Davos left the Hall.

"Are you sure you are fine with leaving your most loyal men away from you, especially with Baelish around?"

"What do you mean dear sister"

"Jon, lord Baelish is not be trusted-"

"Sansa, lord Baelish is the reason we won the war…"

 _I am the reason you won the war,_ was what Sansa wanted to say. Jon routinely ignored her words ever since he became King, and whenever he did listen, he nodded and forgot about it, Snasa had not slighted him for that, however she still had her doubts over him, even if she kept reassuring herself.

"Baelish was the man who sold me to the Boltons, because of whom Ramsay did…what he did to me-"

"Sansa…I'll protect you-"

"NO ONE CAN PROTECT ME, NO ONE CAN PROTECT ANYONE" yelled Sansa suddenly, immediately backing down in embarrassment once she realized how loud her outburst was.

"Sansa…I try, but how can I protect you when you don't even trust me, you never trusted me enough t tale me about the parchment you sent to baelish, we could've saved so many men if you had."

"I…", Sansa had no retort for Jon, he was right and she knew it.

"You don't trust the Brother who marched out to war because you demanded to, the one man who would protect you in return for even his own life, why Sansa, why?"

"Jon..I…" she bit her lip as tears started to freely flow, "Jon..it's hard for me to trust men as everyone been using me for their own gains since father's death, and I am to blame for my own doom"

"What?.."

"Jon…it was me..it was me who betrayed father..I told Cersei father was going to arrest her, and I did because of some folish love for Joffrey, I betraye-e-d-d my family because I was st-stu…" words no more came as she tears now flowed in full earnest

Jon enveloped his sister in a bear hug,"It was not your fault…you were a child..you didn't know what to do.."

Seeing his sister in a state like that, Jon decided then and there that he wouldn't do anything to make his Sansa cry again, he would protect her at any cost, and if it meant losing one of his allies then so be it

"Sansa..fine ..if you say he's a danger, then he is a danger, I'll send him to Moat Cailin to oversee it's reparations and guard it, to be fair I sometimes feel him smirking slyly at me whenever I am talking about the Walkers…as if he doesn't believe in our cause…that's fine now, he's away and he'll never come a feet near you, never harm you, I swear it on my honor, dear sister..", said Jon as he hugged his sister till she fell asleep.

A long night was coming and there was lot still to be done.

* * *

 _ **STARK FORCES**_

 _ **28000 NORTHERN FORCES (COMBINED)**_

 _ **40000 VALE KNGIHTS**_

 _ **800 WILDLINGS**_

 _ **TOTALING 68,800 MEN, ENOUGH TO HOLD NORTH YET FAR LESS AGAINST THE WALKERS.**_

* * *

 **JUST OUTSIDE THE WALL, NEAR THE WEIRWOOD TREE**

Bran was reeling from shock after he saw the truth behind Jon's birth so clearly in his vision, after he told Meera, both of them sat stunned in the snow, freezing to the bones..

"Jon…a Targareyen…a dragon rider…", sputtered Bran

"We must tell him bran…rememeber don't you, dragonglass, valyrian steel and..and dragon fire..the only thing to stop the impending doom and it's fate lies in our hand." said Meera

"Aye..we must..at any cost.."

* * *

 **Please review the story if you like, reviews are a writer's delight after all.**

 **IN OTHER MATTERS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE DANY, KING'S LANDING AND THE VALE. YOU MAY THINK,** _ **WHAT'S VALE GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING IMPORTANT**_ **, BELIEVE ME, THE THING'S I'VE GOTTEN IN STORE FOR THE VALE IS STUFF LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, SPECIALLY IN THE COMING CHAPTERS!**


End file.
